


Who do you AntiTrust?

by rsadelle



Category: Antitrust (2001)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-15
Updated: 2001-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, then Milo will set his eyes on pretty, pretty Teddy in his pretty, pretty dress and carefully applied plum lipstick and realize that Teddy has the potential to be so much more than just a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who do you AntiTrust?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched _AntiTrust_ today, and while I see the Gary/Milo slashiness, especially with the "I know how he thinks" line, the relationship I really liked in the movie was Milo/Teddy.
> 
> Teddy looks like an Asian version of Blair. Yes, Blair of _The Sentinel_ fame.

Teddy would look marvelous in a dress. I can see the other geeks dressing him up in drag as a Halloween costume. "But," you might say, "they're geeks!" This is true. However, they're also college students, and male college students are prone to dressing in drag, nominally for humorous purposes.

Of course, then Milo will set his eyes on pretty, pretty Teddy in his pretty, pretty dress and carefully applied plum lipstick and realize that Teddy has the potential to be so much more than just a friend.

"Come on," Milo murmurs in Teddy's ear. "Let's dance." The party's slow--slow music, slow discussions, slow fratboys.

Teddy looks askance at him. "Dance?"

Milo smiles his most charming smile. "Dance." He leans closer, his lips nearly brushing Teddy's ear as he speaks. "No one knows who you are. They all think you're some really hot chick I had the good luck to pick up somewhere."

Teddy smiles slightly. "Hot chick?"

"Very hot," Milo murmurs. He holds out his hand. "Let's dance."

Teddy takes the hand and lets Milo lead him out into the empty space serving as a dance floor for a few drunk couples. They stumble a bit at first.

"Let me lead. You're the one in the dress," Milo reminds Teddy. He drapes his arms down around Teddy's waist and guides Teddy's arms up around his neck. He guides Teddy in a slow, swaying circle around the dance floor. He glances up and sees the rest of their circle of geeks watching them. "We have an audience." He casually swings them around so Teddy can look. "Want to give them something to really watch?"

Teddy raises his eyebrows. "What'd you have in mind?"

Milo smiles and swings them around a quarter turn. "This," he murmurs as his lips descend on Teddy's.

Teddy stiffens for a moment, then melts into the kiss. He's flushed when Milo lets go of his mouth. "Milo--"

Milo tips his chin across the room at their gaping friends. "Trick-or-treat."

Teddy looks up into Milo's serious eyes, then starts to laugh. "Trick on them. Treat for us."

A grin flashes across Milo's face. "Want more?"

"Isn't that the point of Halloween?"

Milo stops their movements, and they stand on the edge of the dance floor. "I'll get our coats."

"I'll say our good-byes."

Milo comes back with Teddy's coat draped over his arm and his own coat already covering his body. He holds Teddy's coat as he shrugs into it and leaves his arm around Teddy's waist once it's on. He allows himself a small smile at the expressions on the others' faces. "Happy Halloween, everyone."

"Good night," Teddy says to the astonished assembly of geeks.

A small chorus of good nights and Happy Halloweens follow them across the room and through the door. Milo holds the door.


End file.
